Egalion
The Royal Kingdom of Egalion was a country formed in 1585 under the leadership of King Carlo IX, by uniting the two provinces of Amateria and Dul Kinea. Egalion was later in 1711 renamed Egelion, forming the foundation for the current Republic of Egelion. History In 1585 Amateria and Dul Kinea signed a long term treaty that ended in the unification of the 2 territories, not after a little rebellion of some Dul Kinean cities that resisted the new Egalion nation. In 1606 the province of Eder Gira was peacefully incorporated, and in 1610 the province of Ghadrash was as well incorporated. Later By 1625 Civil War had broken out in the neighboring country of Caille, something the Egalian government used to their benefit. Shortly after the end of the the Caillean civil war in 1678 Caille was conquered and its government was replaced a pro-Egalion government. Colonial History Egalion have a history of colonising weaker states to the east, across the Anatonese Ocean Colonisation of Sokowo In 1657, the first Egelian explorers, led by Carlos de Almera, reached what is now Sekowo. De Almera returned the following year with a party of explorers and conquistadors, under a mission from the King of Egalion Hugo III to establish an Egelian foothold in Dovani. The Egelians entered various trade agreements with the local rulers and established colonial factories on the coast. In 1682, after a failed native revolt against Egalion's presence, the territory of Sekowo was reorganized as the Captaincy General of Sekowo and Bissono (La Capitanía General de Sekowo y Bissono), being effectively conquered by the Kingdom of Egalion. Sekowo was the only other Egelian colony in Dovani apart from Drania. The Egelians did not settle down in large number in Sekowo, instead they transformed it into large cotton and tobacco plantations owned by great land-owners of Criollo origin. And to work those plantations they used Asli slaves brought from Talmoria. In 1889, the Egelian colony became part of Rildanor's colony of Lourenne, later to become, in 1898, the Viceroyalty of Sekowo (Vice-royauté du Sécôeau). Colonisation of Drania Due to the proximity of Egalion to Drania, the Kingdom of Egalion started to manifest colonial interests over the Kyo Kingdom. After the peaceful unification of Egalion in 1585, the King of Egalion Huge II ordered an expedition to be sent to Drania in 1615. The expedition proved very influential, as it introduced Western technologies and Christianity to Deulatoji for the first time in history. Following several wars, during which the capital of Gongmangdo was occupied by Egalion, the Kyo Kingdom was forced to become an Egelian protectorate in 1633. The Kyo king, under the Baekgu Dynasty, continued to serve as nominal ruler of Deulatoji, however his role was nominal, as real power rested with the Egelian Resident General, who set his residence in a newly built fort in Loren. A city grew around the fort, which began to be known as Castellón (also known as Seong, meaning fortress). During the Protectorate period, Drania became a destination point for a large number of Egelians, leading in time to a significant change in Dranian demographics. The last Kyo king, Baekgu Jeong-u, was forced to abdicate in 1721, ten years after the complete unification of Egelion. The Kingdom was disestablished and replaced with the Vice-Royalty of Deulatoji (Virreinato de Drania), and the Resident General became Vice-King of Drania. The capital of the new colony became Castellón. Famous People of Egalion * Jaq-Pedro Lully - Composer and Musician * Carlos de Almera - Explorer, the first Captain General of the Captaincy General of Sekowo and Bissono * Carlos IX - The first King of Egalion category:egelion category:history of Egelion category:history category:Egalion